


Baby Boy

by Stormfrost



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfrost/pseuds/Stormfrost
Summary: Sugar Daddy Rick has taken his baby, Daryl to learn how to ski!That is the short version.Honestly people there is no skiing in this story.I just saw a really pretty picture of a ski resort in Gstaad, Switzerland and was like “Ohhh Cool”!This story is just about Rick wanting to spoil his baby boy!





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adry1412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adry1412/gifts).



> This story is part of the RWG Secret Santa 2018. I have been away from the fandom since Andrew Lincoln announced he was leaving the show. I was pretty devastated! But it is hard to stay away from such great stories in this fan base! So I thought I would try to write another story and what better way, then with Secret Santa!
> 
> This story is dedicated to Adry1412, who supplied the wonderful prompt. “Sugar Daddy Rick or Negan loving on their Sugar Baby, Daryl.” 
> 
> As you can see I choose Rick! I hope you are not disappointed with my choice or the story!
> 
> Of course I own nada, not the characters, not the location, I don’t even own the idea. Yep I think that covers it!
> 
> Not beta, so I will grudgingly own all the mistakes
> 
> Hey I do own something!
> 
> Enjoy!

Daryl stood in awe trying to take in the majestic winter wonderland that surrounded him. From the brilliant azure sky with clouds that lazily rolled and twisted as if artfully brush stroked by Monet or Rousseau, to the snow capped mountains in the distance that reminded Daryl of snow cones that he could never afford at the pop up carnivals that littered his home town every summer.

Blinking back tears that suddenly threatened to spill as the crisp clean air that smelled like freedom blew across his face, Daryl felt wiry arms surround him as he was pulled into the lean familiar warmth of his lover. The course stubble rubbed across his cheek leaving small scratches that always produced involuntary shivers that tickled along his spine. Tucking himself further into the warmth at his back, Daryl inhaled deeply into Rick’s neck, past the lingering smell of expensive cologne, lotions and shower gel that he used, until he reached the essence of the man he loved.

Rick smelled like authority, success, and power, all rolled into a powerful aphrodisiac that Daryl was hopelessly addicted too. Closing his eyes and letting the slow motion of Rick’s body sway him, Daryl’s body loosen as all control was surrendered to the only person who mattered in his world.

Smiling into Rick’s neck, Daryl tighten the arms that held him, placing soft kisses and kittenish nips into the ticklish junction of Rick’s collarbone. Daryl could feel the jump in Rick’s pulse as well as the beginning rumbling of laughter that Rick was trying desperately to suppress. But Daryl was having none of that as he twisted his body in Rick’s arms until they were flushed against each other. Sea green eyes gazed shyly into ocean blue as Daryl breathlessly moaned “Morning Daddy”. Small smile lines deepened around Rick’s lips as he pulled Daryl into a kiss that demanded Daryl’s compliance and he was happy to give it.

****

Daryl was Rick’s special baby boy ever since he was seventeen and had been found loitering around some posh Hollywood nightclub that was hosting an after party for Rick’s IT company’s merger with Negan Technologies. Rick’s company was small but cutting edge whereas Negan technologies was vast but outdated. Negan needed Rick’s company and willingly capitulated to Rick’s demands, thereby making Negan technologies #1 in their market. In return Rick’s IT Department had Carte Blanche and only answered to Rick, whereas Negan still had to satisfy his board members.

The champagne had flowed freely throughout the night and between the thumping bass of the music, the billowing clouds of smoke from Negan’s cigar and multiple conversations that all centered around Negan’s boisterous chatter, Rick needed some fresh air in a quiet spot for five minutes, or he was seriously going to do some damage to the next person who tried to engage him in some inane conversation. Muttering a quick excuse, Rick slipped from their VIP section into the rest of the club till he managed to somehow find himself outside.

Stepping off to side of the entranceway, Rick’s left hand started to twitch as he realized he would give anything for a cigarette. Patting himself down for a smoke he knew he didn’t have, he doesn’t notice he is no longer alone until a lit cigarette is a few inches from his face.

“Wanna a drag”, is all Rick catches as he follows the cigarette to fingers with bitten fingernails to a hand with slight callouses in the palms, to a lanky but muscular arm attached to a slim torso with a worn brown leather vest, no shirt, ( _that’s interesting)_ , to low slug faded jeans with scuffed up combat boots. The southern gravelly voice is at odds with the light blue eyes peering through shaggy honey blond hair. A small smirk graces his lips as he wiggles the cigarette in Rick’s face. It has been a long time since Rick has wanted someone as strongly as this... _man_!?!, naw more boy than man he decides as he takes in the posture of the adolescent in front of him.

One of Rick’s strongest attributes is being able to accurately size up an adversary quickly, based on physical characteristics. It is what made him decide to take Negan’s business offer and come out ahead in the end. Training his eyes on the boy in front of him, Rick can sense the defiance bred into the young man but he can also see a vulnerability about him, and Rick decides then and there that he wants to end this night with this boy in his bed.

****

That night was five years ago as of today. Now Daryl stands on the balcony of Rick’s chalet in Gstaad, Switzerland content in his daddy’s embrace. “The thermal bath awaits baby boy”, Rick murmured in Daryl’s hair as he steers him towards the stairs that lead to the second floor landing and out the double doors. The beautifully etched frosted glass doors open out to stairs that lead downward into the thermal bath. Lavender and jasmine slowly wafted through the air as Daryl slowly sank into the pool. Water trickled down his back causing involuntary shivers, as Rick uses one of the shallow oblong wooden bowls sitting near the side of the pool to pour the scented water over him.

Taking Daryl’s hand, Rick guides him over to a small submerged stone platform. Daryl immediately straddles Rick’s lap as soon as Rick sits down pushing him back against the edge of the pool. “Eager aren’t we pup”, Rick laughingly teases. No matter how many times they are together, Daryl still blushes like it’s the first time, and Rick loves that about Daryl. Most of the time their sex life is rough, dirty, and usually kinky, but tonight is special. Rick wants Daryl to feel all the love he was happily surprised to experience these last five years with his baby.

Daryl gasps as he feels Rick push into him, clutching his shoulders as he pushes down feeling Rick swell in him. Rick grits his teeth as he feels Daryl tremble in his arms. Always... always, it feels like this with Daryl, like the first time. No matter they fucked for hours the night before, Daryl always feels so tight, he draws Rick in. “Daddy move.... please”, whines Daryl brokenly. “hush sweet boy I have you. I will always take care of my baby.” Rick groans as he slides deeper into Daryl’s warm channel. The water slouches off their bodies as they move in tandem. Cupping the back of Daryl’s head Rick draws Daryl down into the sweetest of kisses, tongues intertwining as Rick pistons in and out of Daryl. Breaking the kiss to gasp for air, Daryl stares into Rick’s eyes lost in the black of his pupils. It is these special moments when Daryl knows that Rick loves him as much as he loves Rick. His eyes could never lie.

“Come for me baby boy”, Rick growls as he continues to slam into that spot deep within that makes Daryl see stars. Pulling Daryl’s body tight against him, Rick can feel Daryl’s cock pulsing between them as he comes untouched between them. As Daryl’s body spasms uncontrollably, Rick comes deeply into Daryl as his walls constrict tightly around him. Rick slowly strokes up and down Daryl’s back feeling the slight tremors still wracking havoc on his nervous system. Daryl’s extreme sensitivity is just another gift that Rick adores about his baby as it allows him to pamper him as much as wants without too much fussiness on Daryl’s part. “Come back to me baby” Rick gently coos to Daryl while pressing open mouthed kisses along his neck as he brushes sweat slicked hair from his face. Daryl’s excessive grogginess can only mean that Rick has been overindulgent in his affections again.

Admittedly that is one of the reasons Rick choose this location to celebrate their anniversary, so they could have the utmost privacy. Not to mention Daryl had mentioned he always wanted to learn how to ski, where else would one learn?

_Although, one week in Switzerland so far and they still hadn’t gotten near the slopes._

_****_

Daryl lazily gazed into the fire, mesmerized by the colors as they danced along the charred wood as a light scent of pine filled the air. Scooting further into the leather bound sunken couch as he pulled a soft throw over his lower body, Daryl again drifted through memories of his life with Rick. Of trips to exotic places, of nice clothes, expensive meals, all things that Daryl always craved but never thought he would ever experience.

Hell, Rick had even made him get his high school diploma when he learned he dropped out at fifteen. It was funny how happy Rick was when he he graduated, that had been such a wonderful day. Daryl had loved the matching Ducati bikes Rick had purchased, almost as much as the sex that night. Rick was always insatiable, but that particular encounter had left Daryl bedridden the next day.

Snuggling deeper into the afghan Daryl can feel his cock start to twitch in interest as he traipses down memory lane. On cue as if Rick can sense Daryl’s burgeoning arousal he appears with a tray of all of Daryl’s favorite treats. Daryl can see as Rick sets the tray on the cocktail table it contains marshmallows, apple slices, strawberries, tiny balls of goat cheese, figs, small dishes of chocolate, caramel sauce, honey for dipping, and mulled spice wine. Daryl’s eyes light up with excitement as he quickly makes room for Rick.

Folding himself into Rick’s side with his head on Rick’s shoulder he patiently waits as Rick swirls an apple slice into the caramel. Closing his eyes in anticipation, Daryl tastes the caramel on his lips, savoring the tart juice from the apple as the flavor bursts upon his tongue. hawklike eyes watch the minute movements of Daryl’s closed eyes and quick inhale of breath. Rick’s stare is so intense it’s as if he can see the moment Daryl’s neurons fire. Cause and effect, playing out across Daryl’s expressive face.

 _Watching_ _Daryl_ _eat_ _has_ _always_ _been_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _most_ _erotic_ _sights_ _Rick_ has _ever_ _witnessed_.

True he had to teach his baby proper table etiquette but Daryl took to it like he did most things. One would have thought he was to the manor born.

Dipping his finger into the honey Rick traces Daryl’s bottom lip, his eyes focusing in as a slip of pink tongue darts out to lick his finger. Moaning softly Rick tries to get his libido under control but the moment Daryl opens his eyes, Rick is dragged back under the fog his brain his been in since the first moment he met Daryl. As he crushes Daryl’s lips under his, Rick can hear a happy whine as he feels arms immediately wrap around him to press their bodies further into each other. Rick plunders Daryl’s mouth seeking out his tongue as both try to dominate the kiss. Nipping Daryl’s bottom lip in a show of dominance, Rick sucks on it, before letting go and repeating it again and again until when he finally pulls away, Daryl’s lips are wet and slightly puffy. Daryl’s hooded eyes are slightly glazed over and Rick takes perverse pleasure in knowing he is the cause. Kisses turn into caresses, stroking becomes more intense as their bodies become heated, and even though Rick had promised himself to let Daryl rest, he finds himself unable to keep that promise with a wiggling warm body underneath him. Arching up as Rick slides into him, Daryl can only grasp at Rick shoulders and hold on. Drawing his knees up, he encourages Rick to go deeper. He is sore but he craves it.

Maybe he is a masochist, Daryl doesn’t know or care, all he knows is he wants more. He wants all the sensations, all the experiences, all of Rick, for Daryl is a greedy boy and will always take everything his daddy will give him.

As the embers of the fire glow casting a soft light across Daryl’s sleeping features. Rick watches as he slumbers, delighting in the knowledge that his baby is happy, but more importantly he is his.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so Daryl is a fresh face 17 years old when they meet. They have been together for 5 years so yeah a pretty well established relationship! 
> 
> Rick I averaged at 10-13 years older. Wealthy at a young age, but still old enough he could be a youngish “Daddy” figure to a 17 year old.


End file.
